


Hurts like Hell

by SeleneOphelia



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Heartbreak, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneOphelia/pseuds/SeleneOphelia
Summary: Penny, furious after learning the news of Leonard's infidelity and betrayal cannot go through with the wedding. Taking a cab back to her apartment Penny and Sheldon come up with a way for her to get even, What they don't expect is for their unexpected bond to blossom into something more. Will Sheldon be able to put aside all of his rules in order to have a chance at happiness?
Relationships: Bernadette Rostenkowski/Howard Wolowitz, Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Part 1: Chapter One

**Welcome to my little piece of insanity. Hi. I'm SeleneOpheila. Nice to meet ya! If you want an intro into me head to my profile. This is about my dear friend Breezy. For whom I write this, also as a way to combat my anxiety. I love Big Bang Theory and honestly never liked Leonard so here we go.**

**Welcome to Season 1! Each 'episode' is a part and each chapter is a segment. So this is Part 1, Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT at all, I do not write this for a profit of any kind, merely for my own sanity and self-enjoyment.**

**Thanks: Big thanks to Breezy and a bigger one to my amazing Beta Zorak TwentyThree who helped give me the guts to post this! Love you guys!**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Hurts Like Hell**

Her phone rang again and Penny ignored it. She just didn't have it in her to pick up the phone, not when the ring tone was Leonard's. Demanding that he pull over halfway to Vegas and taking a cab home had been… dramatic. But Leonard telling her that he had kissed that woman, the one that he worked with… She was done. He hadn't told her, he hadn't given her any kind of heads up, he had lied. She was done. She loved him, she had let him in and given him her all. She had quit acting. _For him._ Leonard was just like all the other idiotic jocks she had dated for years.

Storming up the stairs of their apartment building, she used her key to open the apartment Leonard shared with Sheldon and stamped to his room to gather her things, growling and muttering under her breath when an earring fell under the bed. Footsteps behind her were not that of her now ex-fiance, but his roommate.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing, Cooper?" She said angrily from under the bed.

"Exposing a rather copious amount of backside." 

Penny rolled her eyes and sat up, barely avoiding hitting her head on the bedframe and pulled down the skirt. "Thanks for telling me instead of just looking at my ass."

Sheldon smiled at her. "It may just be my boyish good looks, but I am in fact, not CW's Green Arrow. My Mama raised a gentleman, and gentlemen don't stare at ladies' backsides. "

Penny snorted and put the box on the bed. "Okay, Sheldon. You don't have to lie to me."

"That's not a lie. You know I can't—" She didn't let him finish though, instead Penny waved her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Freak show wackadoo. Blah, blah, blah." She moved past into the bathroom and gathered the few things she was allowed to have there, but Sheldon cornered her when she was leaving the bathroom.

"Why are you taking your things? I thought you and Leonard were getting married in Vegas today?!" He said this and began to wring his hands nervously, looking around."Where is Leonard?! Did he get into an accident? How will he get to work? How will I get to work now?"

She set the small tote down and put her hands on Sheldon's. "Sweetie, calm down." Guiding Sheldon into the living room Penny sighed and allowed him to sit in his spot and she sat beside him

"Honey, Leonard and I broke up. He cheated on me when he was on that boat trip. And I just… I can't spend my life with someone who would betray me."

"Betray you? Why ever would he? Doesn't he know that the mathematical chances of him getting anyone else equal to your level of attractiveness is vastly low, bordering on non-existent?"This made Penny's face heat a little and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetie. I just want to get my things and get his things out of my apartment, drink a bottle of wine…"

"And find that box at the bottom of your closet?"

"Sheldon!"

"If you didn't want anyone finding it, you would do better at having a better hiding place for it."

"You could not go through my closet?"

His wheezing laugh filled the room and he waved a hand dismissively. "Penny you're a riot sometimes," and his hand fell into his lap, which made Penny tilt her head, her short hair shifting as she did so. "Penny, I have an idea. Leonard never really understands the quirks of my personality the way that you, or Amy ever have. As I find myself short of a romantic partner, as do you… what if we swapped?"

Penny stood and went to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water and stood here looking at him before setting it on the table. "What? I didn't think you swung that way, Cooper." She drank from the water again and then furrowed her brow. "And besides a few drunken hookups when I was in college, and that one kiss with Amy when she got drunk last year… I don't really lean that way either..".

If glares could slap she would have been holding her face but Penny smirked just the same. "While your attempts at sexual foray in your youth and with Amy is mildly amusing to Wolowitz, I am not as intrigued by your genitals. What I meant is, what if we switch roommates. Leonard stays in your old one, and you live with me."

"Oh, no. No. No. No."

He stood and walked over to the table. "But Penny, this makes perfect sense. And you are much more financially stable now that you have given up on acting, which took way too long. Let's be honest. "

"Hey!"

"Penny think about it. You are closer to me than Leonard ever was. And then I won't have to stop being your friend. It won't be weird. And you remember the last time…"

"Yeah that was… weird. Plus, revenge for him cheating… But we need to talk about this roommate agreement."

He rolled his eyes and sighed before opening his mouth but his phone rang. "It's Leonard." 


	2. Starts With Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard isn't too happy about the breakup either, and of course, getting drunk is the right answer.

**Welcome to Season 1! Each 'episode' is a part and each chapter is a segment. So this is Part 1, Chapter 2.**

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. It has been insane in my life lately but finally got this one! I hope to maybe have another chapter up before the end of the month. I can't make any promises though, I am working on another new fic too! I am going to have a few chapters up on that before I start posting it though <3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT at all, I do not write this for a profit of any kind, merely for my own sanity and self-enjoyment.**

**Thanks: Big thanks to Breezy and a bigger one to my amazing Beta Zorak TwentyThree who helped give me the guts to post this! Love you guys! (PS Reviews are everything <3)**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2: Starts with Goodbye**

Leonard waited for the phone to ring as he sat at the bar with a drink in his hand. He shouldn't be drinking. He shouldn't be here, he should have followed Penny home, he should have done so many things differently. He wasn't… he didn't know what he wasn't anymore. For years he had done everything that he could to make Penny love him. He had gone out of his way to give her everything she wanted, that he could afford. He had even bought her a car.

Now she made more than he did. Now she was acting all high and mighty like he didn't matter or hadn't done enough for her. It was stupid, no she was stupid. She couldn't even get through community college. Damn Penny, with her perfect breasts and luscious thighs. She was the stupid one. He should hate her, and he could if he didn't love her so much.

He downed another shot of peach Schnapps and sighed as it went to voicemail. "Hey, you've reached Penny. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave me a message and I'll think about calling you back. Hahaha just kidding dad. I'll call you back." The exasperated roll of his eyes at the voice mail was not missed by the bartender who laughed as Lenoard took the phone off speaker and left the message.

"Penny. Answer me. I know you're mad… you know what? I don't need your forgiveness. I did nothing wrong. I'm an adult, I didn't sleep with anyone. You're the creepy child, not me. Fuck you. I hate you. I'm glad it's over." The alcohol in his system shoving him to doing things that sober, he never would have done. He would have regrets in the morning, that he had no doubt.

Who should he call next? Did he need to talk to about his life's problems now? Hm. Raj! Raj would understand his plight! The man had as much bad luck with women as Howard had once had. Tapping the screen, he navigated through to Raj's contact, and after a few attempts at hitting that little phone icon, the phone began to ring.

It rang. And rang. And then rang a little more before it too went to voicemail. He hung up and tried Howard. "WHY DO MY FRIENDS NEVER ANSWER ME?!" He said before trying the last resort.

Sheldon would answer. But he knew that the annoying roommate he called friend, though often loosely, would berate him, or likely just tell him he would never have another girl like Penny. As if he would ever try and get someone else like Penny again. She had ruined his life, the bitch. The line rang twice before it picked up.

"Hello, Leonard." Came the voice through the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm in Vegas, alone."

"Yes, I know. And you cheated on Penny."

"Yes, bu- wait a minute. Did she tell you?"

"I plead the fifth and choose to be an impartial party upon this matter, Leonard."

"Oh my god. She's in the apartment isn't she."

"Frankly, that's none of your business, Leonard. As of the Room Mate agreement, page forty-seven, subsection F, Clause B, we can have whomever we wish over to the residence and not need to discuss with the other person."

"She's my ex-fiance, Sheldon!"

"And my new roommate."

"What did you say?"

"From the sound of your voice, Leonard, you are well beyond the point of inebriation, so allow me to be curt with you, and yes you can still be Leonard." His wheezing laugh came through the phone and Leonard downed another shot. "Your behavior has been bordering on unacceptable for a very long time, and frankly, it breaks more than one set of terms of our agreement. So I am executing clause Alpha in section four and terminating our agreement."

"Wait, you're not kidding are you?"

"Did I say bazinga?"

"You did not."

"Alright then. Penny will pack your things and I will have Rajesh and Howard help us move the furniture."

"To where?!"

"Penny's old apartment, obviously."

"PENNY IS YOUR NEW ROOMMATE?!"

"This shouldn't be a shock to you Leonard."

Leonard couldn't handle this, he was so angry. He hung up his phone and slammed it down on the bar top. What the fuck? He took a breath and ordered another drink when a familiar voice struck him.

"Of all the bars, in all the places, you had to walk into mine, kid." Leonard turned his head and his brows furrowed.

"Doctor Stephanie?"

"Hello, Leonard."


End file.
